militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
593rd Expeditionary Sustainment Command
The 593d Expeditionary Sustainment Command (ESC) is a Sustainment Command of the United States Army. History The 593rd Expeditionary Sustainment Command (ESC) was originally the 1350th Engineer Base Depot Brigade, activated 1 August 1944, for service in World War II and constituted 7 August 1944. The brigade was inactivated on the islands of Leyte and Luzon in the Philippines on 20 May 1946. It was reactivated as the 593rd Engineer Base Depot in Guam on 16 December 1948. Following a series of reactivations and redefinitions, it participated in 14 campaigns in Vietnam from 1966 to 1972 as the 593rd General Supply Brigade, earning its second Meritorious Unit Commendation and the Vietnamese Cross of Gallantry with Palm. Inactivated in April 1972, it was again activated on 21 March 1973, as the 593rd Area Support Brigade at Fort Lewis. The brigade was immediately responsible for many post-support missions critical to the day-to-day operations of Fort Lewis, while simultaneously being prepared to deploy worldwide in support of I Corps, PACOM, Homeland Defense and War on Terrorism requirements across the full spectrum of Army, Joint and Interagency operations. Brigade personnel and units have supported a variety of missions ranging from SBCT National Training Center rotations, conducting the command, control and onward movement of all equipment during 4-2 SBCT’s redeployment to the Japanese CALFEX while annually hosting the Washington Special Olympics. On 31 August 1990, the 593rd Area Support Brigade deployed to Saudi Arabia for participation in operations Desert Shield, Desert Storm and Desert Farewell. In addition, the 593rd Area Support Brigade deployed on 24 December 1992, to Somalia for Operation Restore Hope. On 16 November 1993, the 593rd Area Support Brigade was redesignated as the 593rd Corps Support Brigade. Following its redesignation, it was deployed to El Salvador for a Joint Humanitarian Mission. Between November 1998 and February 1999, the 593rd Corps Support Brigade successfully joined with other military personnel to restore hope in that part of Central America. On 16 January 2004, the 593rd Corps Support Brigade deployed to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. From the moment the 593rd took over the logistical mission in Iraq, it set the standard for logistical excellence for the 13th COSCOM. The 593rd Corps Support Brigade also has supported Operation Enduring Freedom by sending units to Afghanistan. On 28 June 2006, the 593rd Corps Support Brigade deployed again to Iraq and exercised command and control over all Army logistics in western Iraq. On 1 May 2007, the 593rd Corps Support Brigade transformed into the 593rd Sustainment Brigade in Al Asad, Iraq. The 593rd Sustainment Brigade again deployed in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom in May 2010, executing one of the largest retrograde operations in history when they joined supported 1st Theater Sustainment Command moving equipment and supplies both out of Iraq and into Afghanistan. On 12 June 2012 the 593rd Sustainment Brigade deployed to Afghanistan as the headquarters of the CENTCOM Materiel Recovery Element (CMRE) directing and managing base closures and the flow of equipment and supplies out of the Afghanistan Theater. Upon redeployment to JBLM, the 593rd Sustainment Brigade was reset and converted to a Sustainment Command (Expeditionary) and continues to provide logistical support to I Corps, Joint Base Lewis-McChord and the United States Army. *http://www.lewis-mcchord.army.mil/593csg/history.html 593rd SB became the first command of the CENTCOM Materiel Recovery Element (CMRE) mission in Afghanistan in June 2012. 593d ESC was officially stood up as an ESC on 27 August 2013 by BG Kurt Ryan and CSM Erik Frey. Mission statement 593d Sustainment Command (Expeditionary) provides deployable mission command to support joint forces, coalition forces and civil authorities; supports sustainment, theater opening, and RSO to enable freedom of action in the PACOM AOR; and provides trained and ready forces from JBLM in support of Unified Land Operations. *http://www.lewis-mcchord.army.mil/593csg/mission.html Subordinate Units *42nd Military Police Brigade 42nd Military Police Brigade (United States) *62nd Medical Brigade 62nd Medical Brigade (United States) Official website 593d Expeditionary Sustainment Command - JBLM {http://www.lewis-mcchord.army.mil/593csg/] References *defendamerica.mil News Articles *The Institute of Heraldry: 593rd Sustainment Brigade 593 Category:Military units and formations in Washington (state)